Hetalia Chaos!
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: Welcome to my story. A story where the Hetalia cast gets stuck in my house! How will the cast cope with living in a house with a few crazy fangirls of the show? Wish, them luck.. Includes OC!Philippines in Chapter 3! Chapter 7, you say? NOW UP!
1. The Capture

**AN: Aiyah, another story… I am evil to myself… ^_^ But who cares? I have up to chapter five on this, so I'm fine! So, this is a story where I have the Hetalia cast trapped in my house… Poor them. I'm sorry if the first few chappies are like Nightowl572's The Hetalia Project. I got permission, don't you mind… Mind checking that one out after you read this? So thank you, and go read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. No, I'm not lying! Want to check? *checks* Yeah, not mine… YET. *cackles evilly***

* * *

The world meeting was going nowhere. The countries were all (surprisingly) tired, maybe from jet lag. No one was fighting, a certain American wasn't yapping his head off and chewing on burgers, and the day was just... Well, it wasn't normal.

Germany took over from there and decided to let them all have a water break. Most of the countries just lounged on their chairs, not wanting to grab a drink. Only the Axis, Allied Forces, Spain, Romano, Belarus, Ukraine, Austria, Hungary, Prussia and Greece went outside of the room to get water. Actually, who is that misty figure walking behind them? Never mind, it's just Canada.

A mysterious figure lurks in the shadows, giggling at his/her success at putting sleep medication in the water container. "I will kidnap the Hetalia cast if it's the last thing I do!" Another hooded figure hits the first one over the head with a black binder and says, "Can you SHUT UP? They'll hear us!" The first hooded person nods and peeks over the wall to watch the unsuspecting countries.

"Aah, that was some good water!" slurs Italy. "It was! I've never felt this relaxed in a century or two!" says a stumbling England. "Hmm... There's something off with this water." Greece says while petting one of the many cats that surround him. The others paid no attention to the cat-loving nation as they comment on their weirdly relaxed atmosphere.

Greece abruptly stiffens; making a cat he was petting meow in protest and to get the others staring at him. "I remember! This is, um... Sleeping medicine in our water!" The Greek exclaims, and drops to the floor, sleeping with his many kitty comrades. "That was strange, aru..." China mutters. The countries hear a thud. Hungary was on the ground, knocked out with an open yaoi manga in her hand. "Oh no. Greece-san was right." Japan says, and he falls to the ground.

The remaining nations figure out that Greece and Japan were right. "Why would someone do this, dude?" "I'm too awesome to be tricked like this!" "Shut up, Prussia!" "Austria's right, we have bigger things to worry about!" "Oh, so my awesomeness is not important enough, West?" "Stop fighting, Mon amis. It makes you look less lovable." "Shut UP, you bloody frog!" As the nations argue, they start dropping to the floor, overwhelmed by the sleep medication.

The same mysterious figure from before peeps out from his/her hiding place and scans the area. Said person was motioning for the other hooded figure to come with. (This is too hard, so I'll call them person 1 and 2. ^.^ Hope you don't mind)

Person 1 says, "You drag half of them to the car, I'll drag the other half." Person 2 protests, "But there's an odd number of them!" Person 1 retorts, "Okay, we'll slice the unfortunate one!" Person 2 gasps and says, "IDIOT! I thought you needed them!" Person 1 shrugs and says, "Eh, we can always do without France..." Person 2 replies, "True, true..."

The two kidnappers drag the unconscious nations toward a van parked outside the world meeting center. "Let's go. Hurry up, slowpokes!" a voice from the van pipes up. "Shut up, Misaki! You try to drag seventeen heavy bodies from the building to here!" Person 1 whisper-shouts back. The unknown people finish dragging the last country in the van. They sigh with relief and Person 2 goes in the passenger seat of the van. Person 1 goes in the driver seat and drives off in the distance.

* * *

**AN: You guys, thanks for reading until this far! Please review, comment 'n criticism is highly recommended! But, no flames please! Thanks you guys, I will update everyMonday1 If not, the next day that I can get on. Okay? Review!**


	2. The Basics

**AN: I promised… And I did it~! =7= Awesome!**

**Nightowl572: Thank you~1 I'm glad you liked it… It WAS based on your story… And here's Chappie 2!**

**Maximilliminute: Thank you for reviewing~! And please make one. I'll be sure to read it. =7= I updated, so you wont have to go mad!**

**NinjaRolll: AWESOME! I did love that part… And thank you.. You'll find out soon…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.. I'm still trying to find Hidekaz Himarayu.**

* * *

Japan wakes up, glad that the medication has worn off. His eyes scan the surroundings. Why was the place dark? Did they get locked in the World Meeting Center? Surely someone could've found them. "Hello?" Japan asks, unsure of the situation he was in.

"Japan! I'm so glad you're here! Ve- I'm happy we're not dead!" Italy's voice rings out from the darkness. "Italy-san?" Japan calls out, figuring the Italian was to the far left of him.

"Hey, dudes! This is NOT cool!" America shouts loudly. "Da- whoever did this will pay." Russia's aura spreads throughout the room, making the other countries shudder.

"Russia-aru, I suggest you calm down?" China shakily says. "I second that. These kind of auras are not good for people." Austria adds. "Mister Austria, is that you?" Hungary cries out. "Of course, my Hungary." the Austrian answers back.

"Okay, enough with this!" Romano yells. "Oh Lovi, calm down." Spain replies. "The awesome me is never scared!" Prussia boasts. "What's happening?" Greece sleepily says, followed by a meow.

"Oh, this is weird. I am on top of someone. Wonder who it can be?" France seductively asks. Just then, the countries heard someone slapping the Frenchman's face. "Shut up, France! Now where is big brother and sister?" Belarus questions. Russia answers, "Da, I am here." Ukraine replies, "Oh, this is a weird place!" followed by a couple boings.

England pipes up, "Oh, we'll get nowhere with this." "Maple! This is dark." an unknown voice speaks. "Who's that?" a rough German voice calls out. "I'm Canada, America's brother!" the Canadian meekly replies.

"Oh, ok. Now that we have everyone, what now?" Germany asks. "How about let's try and get out of here-" Japan was cut off by a voice.

"You guys talk too much. And people thought girls talked too much."

"Who is that?" England asks. "Geez, fine. Maria, open the lights!" The nations blink to get the light from their eyes. As they got used to the brightness, their eyes find a teenage girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an Aero shirt and capris with a black overcoat.

"Who are you?" Germany asks suspiciously. "Well, I am Symphony. I kidnapped you guys, with the help of a few friends." the girl answers.

"You, captured us?" Romano shrieks. France adds, "Well, how could you capture us? We're grown men, and a few women. You're a teenager, but a pretty one." The Frenchman pulls out a rose from nowhere.

Symphony's brown eyes zero in on France as a purple murderous aura comes off the teen. She pins France to the wall and hisses in his ear, "What, so you say teen girls are weak? So not lucky for you, I am one of the many fans that hate you!" Symphony grabs a perfectly placed katana near her and draws the sword to France's neck.

The Frenchman just gulps and meekly slides to the ground. The rest of the countries just sweatdrop. Symphony puts the katana back in its place and gives out a glare that says, 'Any more people like him?' Japan asks, "Um, Symphony-san. Can you tell us why we're here?"

The rest of the cast just gasps, thinking why Japan was stupid enough to talk. Symphony smiles and says, "Well, follow me to the living room! I'll tell you the basics!" The cast follows Symphony, fearing for their safety.

As they sit down on the couch, Symphony starts talking, "So, you are here to help me on finishing my English paper!"

All the nations freeze and simultaneously say one word, "Huh?" It was too shocking. Spain asks, "English paper? But, it's SUMMER!"

"Tell THAT to my English teacher." Symphony sighs. "Anyway, I need to write about something I really like, but not just details. I have to turn it into a story! I'm posting the story on a website, but a summary of our time together will be turned in as my summer homework."

"WHAT?" The cast says simultaneously, yet again. Is this rehearsed or something? "This is not accepted!" England cries indignantly. "We have better thing to do, bastard!" Romano protests. "We are not staying!" Belarus shouts. The cast walks to the door, but Symphony pipes up, "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The cast turns around and raise their eyebrows. Symphony just smirks and says, "You can't leave. I have an amazing security system with cameras, I also have... The Laptop!" The cast hears a door open to reveal several men and women in church choir robes, singing, "Aaaahhhh!" Symphony walks over to the choir and gives them a sack with a green dollar sign on it. One of the church choir people grab the bag and says, "Thank you! We will leave now." The church choir walks through a door that the cast hadn't even bothered to notice.

The cast sweatdrops and exchange confused glances. Symphony shrugs and says, "What? Choirs and bands have an okay relationship. Well, back to The Laptop. So, whatever we do gets recorded in the laptop, and I can change anything if I want to!"

Russia asks, "Symphony, can I see a demonstration of this laptop? Make a vase of sunflowers appear!" Symphony just opens her laptop and types words into it. Moments later, the living room was covered in sunflowers. Russia smiles and says, "Thank you!" Symphony shrugs and replies, "I'll put them in your room."

China challenges, "Why exactly can't we leave?" Symphony just sighs. "Whatever happens, I can read from The Laptop. Like, Belarus inching towards her brother at the moment. And, if you guys try to escape, there are two things that will happen. Either I throw you in the underground volcano island or my OC's or I will find you and punish you in any fun or harmful ways possible. By the way, only the authoress can use the laptop. Believe me, these punishments are VERY harmful. At this very moment, one of my friends is making a list of punishments. It's usually her favorite pastime!" The countries shudder at the thought.

Suddenly, a crash was heard upstairs. "What was THAT?" Symphony screams. "Sorry, Symphony! Hana accidentally pushed the button that lets out the man-eating bowling balls and the disco rats!" a voice calls out from upstairs. "UGH! You know how those disco rats can get! Quick, hide the 80's CDs!" Symphony shouts.

The cast sweatdrops for, like, the third time? Italy asks, "Symphony, shouldn't you be more afraid of the man-eating bowling balls?" Symphony just shrugs and says, "Eh, they're easy to catch. Those rats, however..." The cast just watches Symphony mutter things like "disco parties" and "senior citizens". They decide to just let it go.

The voice from upstairs shouts, "It's okay now! You can bring them up!" Symphony smiles and says, "Well, follow me to your rooms." The group marches up to the 2nd floor, amazed by the 20 or more doors that greeted them.

Symphony instructs, "So, these are the rooms. You all sleep alone, there are no partners. You can wish for anything to decorate your rooms however you want it. No wishing for ways to get out, weapons or anything in that region of wishes because they will not work. We will talk about rules tomorrow. Good night!"

The now-tired cast pick their rooms, avoiding the signs that say occupied. They wish for nightclothes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? Nightowl572, I'm REALLY sorry if it's turning out to be like yours. After maybe the next chapter, you'll see differences. Promise. And Please review, fave, and alert! Byee! Until next Monday! =7=**


	3. The Rules And A Surprise Guest?

**AN: This is a day early because I have to go to birthday party tomorrow…**

**Nightowl572: Thank you.. After this chapter, you'll see major differences. And those will pop up in later chapters, just wait and see~!**

**NinjaRoll: Oh, yes.. The Laptop is AWESOME. And like I said above, you will see the disco rats and the man-eatng bowling balls in a few weeks..**

**mapleandmintbunnyz: *smacks you upside the head* BAD MAPLE-CHANN! No reading at 4 am. And, yes I know you saw this already.. and up to chapter nine… -.- I should stop showing you…**

**Thank you everyone, and go read~! **

_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia: Axis Powers is not mine. It is owned by Hidekaz Himarayu. My forget-important-things spell is still brewing, though… B3**_

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning, and Symphony was awakened by a "manly" shriek. The teen just gives up on sleeping again and walks to the kitchen.

"AAAAAUUUGGHHH, YOU FROG!" England screams at France, the authoress guesses. France replies, "Why are you so bothered? I'm just in your room, Angleterre." England just shrieks, "IDIOT! I don't want to be awakened by the sight of you in my room, staring at me sleeping!" Symphony hears a THWACK! and guess that England wished for something.

Sure enough, the steaming Brit stalked into the kitchen, holding a baseball bat. Symphony just shakes her head and types in The Laptop. She walks over to the speaker connected to all the rooms and screams, "GOOD MORNING! Please change into clothes and meet in the formal dining area for breakfast! Also, can someone stop by England's room and pick up an unconscious France? Thank you."

England and Symphony walk over to the formal dining area to sit down for breakfast. As the two settle down in their seats, the cast pours into the room and many gasps were heard. Symphony decided to have each nation have their favorite dish from their country for breakfast. Of course, Italy busies himself over ogling at the pasta. The cast sits down and starts digging into their food.

* * *

After eating, Symphony leads the cast to the living room. She claps her hands to get attention and says, "Okay, let's get started! You have seen the formal dining area, living room, and the second floor. Now, over there is the kitchen and that hallway down there are doors that lead to the Video Surveillance room and OC room." Symphony points to where each place is as she says them.

Symphony sighs, "Now, the rules..." The teen pushes a button, and a whiteboard appears out of nowhere. The countries notice rules have been written down.

"Rule 1, NO going into the Weapons Room or going on expeditions to find the Weapons Room.. There is a high percentage that you will meet either my friends or OC's either sharpening katanas or taking inventory. Rule 2, try not to destroy anything. Rule 3, England is BANNED from the kitchen, no questions asked." At rule 3, most of the countries cheered. England just grumbled to himself.

"Rule 4, Belarus must keep AT LEAST 5 feet from her brother at all times, starting now." By some strange force, Belarus was pushed back 5 feet away from her position. She tried to get back, but something won't let her.

"Rule 5, Russia CANNOT force anyone to become one with him. Rule 6, everyone will remember Canada, starting... NOW! Rule 7, BTT is a good example. No physical contact that is deemed inappropriate." France, Prussia, and Spain just sigh. Symphony smirks and continues.

"Rule 8, I am a fan of yaoi, too bad. I don't care if you guys do it behind closed doors, but please. Keep the moans quiet!" The countries stare at each other with wide eyes and "WTF" faces. France and Hungary just sit back and grin.

"Rule 9, fine. Drinking is allowed. No smoking, though! Rule 10, fighting is not allowed. Well, okay fine. But you have to clean up for yourselves afterward! Rule 11, no escaping. Rule 12, any rule breakers will be sent to the underground volcano island until I wish so. Or be tortured. But we already talked about this."

Ukraine raises her hand and asks, "What else do we need to know, like for entertainment?" Symphony smacks her head and replies, "Oh yeah! There is a 3rd floor with game room, music room, mini library, and a pool and volleyball court outside. If we have nothing to do, have fun! If you want to watch a movie, just ask me."

Austria also asks, "Earlier you mentioned OC's. Should we know some of them?" Symphony grins at the cast.

"So, there are a few OC's walking through. Don't worry if you find any random people walking all over the house. They're really nice, so talk to them! Hungary, if you want some people to obsess over yaoi with, try Misaki or Hana. Oh, I just remembered! I have to introduce you guys to someone. She's a country as well!"

The cast brightened at the news. A country, just like them! France, woken up from the concussion earlier, asks, "Do we know her?" Symphony nods, "Yes, at least a few of you should know her. Now, Maria. Come out here!"

A girl that has jet black hair, brown eyes, and a tan complexion walks over to Symphony. The girl looks about seventeen to nineteen years old in human years. She was wearing a white flower in her hair, a white puffy blouse with a red sash, and red skirt. Symphony smiles and says, "So this is-"

The teen gets cut off by Japan rushing to the unknown country and giving her a hug. "Piri-tan!" The Asian nation exclaims as he hugs the newly named 'Piri-tan.' The girl hugs back, "Kuya Japan!" There was a gasp from 5 other countries as they recognize the accent and dialect. America, Spain, Romano, Italy, and China rush up to the hugging duo. Symphony announces, "Everyone, meet Maria Clara dela Cruz, or Philippines. Now, have fun! I have to go help my OC's build a costume machine!"

The cast just shrugs and made a stampede towards the 3rd floor.

* * *

**AN: If Piri-tan is TOO Mary-Sue? I will change it, fret not. I have to do like, what? 3-4 stories with her, so I will change her before she gets too AGONIZINGLY perfect. :3 Thank you and review, please…**

**Japan: _Because it takes only a few seconds to a minute to review… You can change a person's life by reviewing…_**

**America: Man, that's TOO BORING AND SAD! JUST REVIEW, DUDES! XDD**

***smacks him upside the head* You just ruined the moment~!**


	4. Mingle Party and More Guests

**AN: Hi readers! I'm baaack! And early again. Wah. I'll tell you guys qwhy at the end of the story. PLEASE READ THE END AN TOO! Now, to answer reviews~!**

**The-Always-Angel: Hmm.. A threesome… *runs away to get tissues from major nosebleed* Oh, wow. FeliLudLovi? That's… O.O Wow. But nothing bad here! Just a mingle party… YUYU! *shot***

**Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul: Oh, hello N. Ireland! And It's okay. OC's are cool~! Just as long as there are no Mary Sues. **

**Piri: HI OTHER OC! Yay, another one!**

**Me: Why would I touch N. Florida? **

**France: Ohonhonhon…. *rape face***

**Piri: *notices France* *Filipina smack-down with arnis sticks***

**Me: O.O Oh…**

**NinjaRolll: Did I say soon? I meant at chapter nine. Sorry about that. But their reactions will be funny~! Guarantee. And I'm glad I got a squee from you… **

***FiriHon =OTP = YUSH* And Iggy's banned from the kitchen. Yes. Because he SUCKS.**

**Iggy: Hey!**

**mpleandmintbunnyz: Hello again my friend. It was 10 pm here. HA! And no, I don't have to keep showing you. But you have to help me on chapter six because that was YOUR IDEA. And I accept being a bit less awesome than Prussia. Don't worry… Iggy will be in the kitchen before you know it. And I don't care about contradictory rules. Meh. *sticks out tongue like a five-year-old* And yes. America sucks for ruining the mood.**

**PHEW, that was long~! But, I'm happy! :D I noticed. People review one chapter, then just never again. Is this THAT BAD? ;_; I hope not, because I really take my time with these… Just please review…**

_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia Axis Powers is an anime that is owned by Hidekaz Himarayu. All rights go to him, this is fan-made work. Don't worry… The forget-everything potion is almost done!**_

* * *

It has been a good few days. The cast had to admit, being held against their own will wasn't SO bad if people like Symphony treat them kindly and gave them all kinds of entertainment.

Currently, Austria's in the music room, playing a beautiful piano piece. Hungary found the OC's Hana and Misaki at the fourth day. They're in the mini library, reading piles of yaoi manga and giggling like the fangirls we know and fear- I mean "love."

America, England, France, and China are playing a volleyball game against Germany, Italy, Romano, and Spain. Prussia proclaimed himself the "awesome referee". Japan, Philippines, Canada, and Greece are in the game room, trying to destroy the other players to smithereens, or just win. Halfway through the game, Greece starts sleeping, but the other three either didn't notice or were too in the game to care.

Russia's in the garden, picking sunflowers and being followed by his two sisters. Ukraine is holding a basket for more sunflowers. Belarus is just trying to stalk her big brother, but failing miserably because of the 5 foot barrier. Russia had to admit, this was the happiest he had ever been with his sisters.

Suddenly, Symphony's voice rings throughout the whole house, "Having fun? I hope so! Please gather in the living room, I have something in mind." The cast groans, but follow the teen's directions. As the cast gather in the living room, they see Symphony standing next to a machine that can fit a human. Symphony makes the nations hurry to the couches.

Finally, the cast gets seated. Symphony smiles and says, "For today, I figured out you should dress up like a famous person from your country and have a mingle party. Sound good?" The nations seem curious, so they nod. Spain raises his hand and asks, "Can I go first?" Symphony replies, "Sure! Then we'll go down a list of mine."

Spain walks up from his spot on the couch and steps into the machine. Symphony presses some buttons, and the machine starts glowing. After a few moments, the machine dings. Spain steps out with old-style clothes, a compass, and a crudely drawn map. The countries gasp. Symphony smiles and says, "This is Christopher Columbus, responsible for finding a new continent not in Aristotle's map." America blurts out, "He discovered me!" England hits the American on the arm and growls, "We KNOW, bloody wanker!"

Symphony just laughs and says, "Let the party BEGIN!" while typing into The Laptop. Almost instantly, the house turned into party headquarters with a disco ball, snacks, amazing songs, and an empty DJ spot.

The countries started to mingle, having fun and waiting for their names to be called by Symphony to be changed. Suddenly, the door burst open. A teenage girl with straight silver hair and deep blue eyes stepped in with Sealand. She was wearing a sky blue and gray kimono, simple sandals, and held... Confetti guns. The strange teen yelled, "Let's do this!" and shot the confetti guns haphazardly, almost hitting France in the face.

The new teen girl left Sealand in the middle of the dancefloor and ran to Symphony, giving her a hug. "Kori, so glad you can stop by! It's a party, have fun!" Kori nodded and walked to the dance floor, dancing to the catchy tune playing at the moment.

* * *

The machine was going great. Irving Berlin (Belarus) is singing a song he wrote. Michael Jackson (America) is singing The Girl is mine with Paul McCartney (England). Jackie Chan (China) was listening to Pyotr Tchaikovsky (Russia) as he explains the plot of The Nutcracker. Leonardo da Vinci (Italy) and Michelangelo (Romano) were currently painting one of the living room walls to look like Venice.

James Cameron (Canada), Calvin Klein (Hungary), and Mila Kunis (Ukraine) were sharing success stories. Prussia was trying to wake up Homer (Greece), but was making no progress whatsoever. The whole time, Prussia shouts to any unfortunate passerby, "I'M TOO AWESOME TO CHANGE INTO ANOTHER COSTUME!" Once, England just screams back, "We GET IT, WANKER!"

David Guetta (France) took over the DJ spot while Charice Pempengco (Philippines) stood next to him and picked the upcoming songs. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Austria) and Kori were worrying about Germany. The German nation was in his "safe corner" because Symphony dressed him up as Adolf Hitler. Mozart says, "I feel bad for him. What should we do?" Kori replies, "I don't know, maybe my request of turning Germany into his least favorite boss was a bad idea..." Germany overhears and says, "It vas YOU? Well, I'll-" Kori never heard the last part, for she ran away from the pissed German nation.

The party suddenly became quiet as Japan screams over seeing who he was dressed up as. The other countries just take one look at the Asian nation and start laughing, taking pictures for keepsake. Japan yells, "Stop it! This is not funny!" Then, he sees himself in the mirror. Japan sighs, "Okay, it looks funny, I admit." Kori screams, "Dude, you look like Hatsune Miku!"

Yes, Japan turned into Hatsune Miku. Complete with green pigtails and microphone. Symphony laughs and says, "Okay, come back in. I'll change the gender for the costume. A few moments later, Japan steps out in a new costume. Almost immediately, IchiRuki and IchiHime fans start to surround Symphony's house, demanding for answers.

"WILL IT BE ICHIHIME?" "OH HELL NO! Did you watch the 3rd movie, Fade to Black? SOO FULL OF ICHIRUKI MOMENTS!" "Oh, who cares about that? THAT MOVIE WAS HORRIBLE! Now, did you see the 4th movie, The Hell Chapter? SO ICHIHIME!" "Yeah, Orihime just sat waiting in Karakura Town while Rukia actually WENT with Ichigo!" "OH, IT'S ON!" "BRING IT!"

The cast, Symphony, and Kori just huddled in the dark while the Fangirls waged a war on the best pairing in Bleach. Symphony sighs and looks at Japan, "Well, this Tite Kubo-sensei costume won't work, either."

* * *

**AN: And the last AN. Please bear with me. **

**Kori is ToushiroxMomo. She is also Person 2 on the first chapter. YAAAAYY! And yes, she is a BFF in real life. **

**Spain is Christopher Colombus. He discovered America.**

**Belarus is Irving Berlin. Ever heard of the song "Anything You Can do, I Can Do Better" ? Yep. He wrote that. He's a Belarussian!**

**America is Michael Jackson. If I have to explain him to you, I will grab my gun. Just kidding. He's the King of Pop. Billie Jean, Thriller. All those awesome songs are his.**

**England is Paul McCartney. One of the guys in the Beatles. The song they sing is real and sounds good.**

**China is Jackie Chan. Actually.. Is he Chinese or something else? So.. Jackie Chan is a famous actor. He used to (and still can) kick butt.**

**Russia is Pyotr Tchaikovsky. He is Russian, da? He wrote the Nutcracker, and I think the Swan Princess..**

**N. Italy is Leonardo da Vinci. An Italian painter famous for the Mona Lisa.**

**S. Italy is Michelangelo. Another Italian painter and he painted the Sistine Chapel in Rome and he did the sculpture of David.**

**Canada is James Cameron. He directed movies like Titanic and Avatar.**

**Ukraine is Mila Kunis. Her most famous voice-over is Meg from Family Guy.**

**Hungary is Calvin Klein. The fashion designer, all famous. You see his work a lot. Yeah. Him.**

**Greece is Homer. It's because he mentioned him in the first episode, or Volume 1 on manga? I don't know. Maybe both.**

**Prussia is Prussia. Because his awesomeness makes him not to be able to wear a costume. And I don't want to find any famous Prussian. Maybe Old Man Fritz, but whatever. I got lazy. :3**

**France is David Guetta. Yes, that awesome music mixer is FRENCH. Oh, the irony. He's really famous nowadays.**

**Philippines is Charice Pempengco. A famous Filipina singer, she got discovered by her competitions. She debuted on Ellen. Her famous role is Sunshine from Glee. Weird factoid about the authoress. My name is exactly like hers, but spelled differently. mapleandmintbunnyz, this is not the go signal to tell them my name.**

**Austria is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. In a Hetalia episode, Austria and Germany were fighting over where he came from. Well, he's Austrian.**

**Germany is Adolf Hitler… Kesesesesese… Nazi, anyone? =7=**

**Japan is Hatsune Miku and Tite Kubo. Awesomeness is that pairing machine right there.**

**Now, the ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**The Announcement: The author and her other stories will go on a 2-4 week hiatus, due to her and her family moving houses. No wifi equals a sad authoress and fans. I am sorry for this hiatus. I will be back and running, No problem. **

**Okay. Got that settled. Can you review. 64 people read this, but only 4 new reviews. Come on you guys, please? **


	5. Nekotalia VEMEOW!

**AN: What do you know… We have a week until we move, and we haven't taken off dear computer yet… What? So, my parents gave me one last chance to say goodbye to wifi. UWAAAAA! And it's not fair, since their iPhones have wifi EVERYWHERE THEY GO. Not fair.**

**British West Florida-IggyXUS: Aah… Cryers Cross-Save-My-Soul… Nice name! And Spain, S. Florida said thanks for saving her from France…  
Spain: No problemo~!**

**And yes. That really must've sucked… *sucks at online sympathy***

**The-Always-Angel: I'm sorry… But it was too good to pass up…**

**Germany: Grr… And thank you for the compliment.**

**I didin't mean that I hated it… It was awesome. FeliLudLoviGil… Oh god! Someone likes more than twosome much? But it's fiiiine…**

**NinjaRoll: Okay, sorry for the mix-up. Hey, SOMEONE would have thought of it sooner or later. ICHIRUKI FTW. Yaay~! Oh, duh. Prussia… Welp, the hiatus has been moved to after this… My parents confuse me…**

**mapleandmintbunnyz: Oooh boy. Another long one. I didn't mean for that to happen! I swear. No, I won't end up showing you all. HA! And I will be annoying all I want. Welcome. *smirk* Canadian, Please, anyone? Yuppers, you obsessed with COLDPLAY! O.O *sparkle* **

**Don't rub it in. And, I was making suuure! K? K. And I'm not going to respond to the other ones. **

**Filipino Ako: HECK YES another Filipino! *dances* Yeah… can't blame me… Blame the NAZZZZIIIIIII! *shot***

_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia Axis Powers is an anime that is owned by Hidekaz Himarayu. All rights go to him, this is purely fan-made work. I tired to sneak it into his drink, but someone mentioned Hetalia right after he drank. So no for me.**_

* * *

A few days after the party, America woke up with his blankets above him. The nation shrugged, and leapt off his bed. Wait, backtrack. LEAPT off his bed? The American frantically looks himself over and screams, "ENGLAND, I'M TOTES GONNA GET YOU!"

Symphony rushes into America's bedroom asking, "What's wrong? What did Iggy do?" The teen looks down on the floor and sees America. Symphony starts to get a creepy, purple murderous aura, which makes the American hide inside an open closet. The murderous authoress yells, "EMERGENCY MEETING, NOW! THAT INCLUDES CAST, OC'S, AND KORI!"

* * *

Everyone in the house gathers in the living room to an awaiting America and Symphony, still in her murderous aura. The nations gasp as they look at each other, careful to avoid Symphony.

As they get in around the couch, Symphony starts barking out orders. "OC'S, NEXT TO THE FIREPLACE! KORI, NEXT TO ME! CAST, SIT ON THE COUCHES!" Finally settling, the teen asks gingerly, "Okay, why did the cast turn into CATS?" America pipes up, "Where is England? I demand an answer!" England pads next to America and meows, "I'm affected too, wanker. Plus, someone stole my black magic spell book."

At those words, Symphony froze and turned to where her OCs were. The bunch just huddle tightly, in fear. Symphony calls out, "Kazumi Akane." in a low and threatening voice. The called OC was shaking in her black Converse.

Kazumi Akane had short pixie-like red hair and light hazel and gold eyes. She was wearing a black and red hoodie with bootcut jeans. The enraged authoress asks coldly, "Kazumi, did you steal England's spell book and turned the cast into cats?" Kazumi shakily replies, "Umm... yes?" Symphony looks over to the furious cast, unsheathing their claws. The teen says, "Go for it. Just don't scratch out her eyes."

The nations nod at Symphony and jump at Kazumi, meowing insults the whole time. "You ruthless girl!" "I still look awesome in cat form, but I like my old self better!" "I agree. I still look sexy, but my old form is much better!" "Oh, shut up!" "Actually, thank you mon ami. I can be naked the whole time!" "Hai, I think only Greece-san is happy about this."

The cats turn toward Greece. The green-eyed brown tom was currently purring with his fellow cats. Japan just sighs, happy for his friend.

* * *

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a teen girl with curly red hair and green eyes. The girl is wearing a silver sweatshirt, green tank top underneath that, bootcut jeans, and black boots.

Almost immediately, the teen picks up a black cat with a ponytail. The girl squeals, "Oh my gosh! It's China! I love you, you're so cute!" China cat was just meowing and hissing, trying his best to escape.

Symphony rolls her eyes and says, "Ally, put China down. He doesn't look happy..." Ally reluctantly puts the black cat down, but not without a last snuggle.

"Everyone, listen up! This girl is Ally, another one of my best friends." Symphony announces. Ally walks over to Kori and starts talking about God knows what.

The authoress calls out for her nation's personification. "Maria! Piri-tan!" A black she-cat with brown eyes padded over to Symphony. Romano and Spain were following, the three talking the whole way. "Yes, Symphony?" Philippines meows.

"Oh my god. You look almost like Japan!" Kori points out. Ally and Symphony nod in agreement. Japan, who was sitting with Germany and Italy, walks towards the group by hearing his name. "You called?" the Asian nation asks.

"Oh, nothing. We were only comparing you to Piri-tan." Symphony shrugs. Japan looks at Philippines and mews, "Oh, you're right. Except I have the white fur on my chin. Just like Tama."

* * *

Someone screams, "RREEEOOWW!" Everyone turns to see France trying to kill England, or the other way around. France screams, "You idiot! I don't like being a cat!" England bites France's tail and says, "I thought you LIKED being naked!" France scratches England's back and whines, "But I look better in HUMAN FORM!"

America tried to stand between the two fighting toms. The key word in that sentence was "tried." The poor American was dragged into the catfight out of his own free will.

Everyone started yelling or meowing out random words. "GO ENGLAND!" "BASH HIS PERVERTED BRAINS OUT, ENGLAND!" "Igirisu-san, don't get hurt!" "I VOTE ENGLAND!" "Put my bet on France..."

Everyone froze and turned to the voice that voted for the French. A pale yellow tabby tom with a slight curl in his hair and purple eyes, trembling at the attention. America tilted his head and meowed, "Canada?" France padded over to Canada and licked the young tom's muzzle. "It's okay, Canada. Thank you for betting on me." Canada just blushed (could cats DO that?).

So, the fight broke off, but not without a few scratches. France walked to a windowsill and started to sleep. England walked with America to the couches and they lay side by side, pelts touching and America's tail brushing England's fur. Symphony, Ally, Kori, and the OCs just squeed in delight. Every other cat just shrugged and went back to dozing, like many regular cats do.

Symphony then twirled around to face Kazumi, who had England's spell book in her hand. "Find the reversing spell. Now." Kazumi trembled by her master's aura and started to flip the pages.

"How to Fly, no. Create the best Pirate ever, not going to let France or Spain use that. Nyotalia, what's that? Mochis, um, what? Make People Cook Better, I should remember that for dear Iggy. Where is THAT SPELL?" Kazumi rubbed her temples. It didn't help that Symphony was behind her, checking her progress. Kazumi turned the next page, "Oh! Nekotalia Reverse!"

England straightened out and purred, "I'll do it, I am the expertise on it." Every cat country yowled, "NOOOOOOO !" Philippines mews, "England, the last time we met up with Norway and Romania, you butchered an easy spell. Not going to happen." England growls back, "Like you're any better." Philippines just sat down and put a forepaw on midair. A yin-yang fire popped out of her waiting paw. "Care to doubt me now?" The green-eyed tabby meowed, "The yin-yang. Black and White magic. You have both?"

Philippines yawned, "Please. This spell was easy! And yes, I have both. Just let Kazumi do it. She turned us into cats, let her turn us back." Kazumi sighed, "Thank you... Now. Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia! Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia!"

The air in the living room started to glow, giving off an eerie aura. A soft wind blew in through the window and lift the cats up. "Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia! Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia!"

The cats were lifted up into the air and were blanketed by the glowing air. Then, a change happened. Paws turn into fingers, limbs turn into arms and legs. "Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia! Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia!"

"Keep chanting Kazumi, it's working!" Symphony squealed. It was working, no doubt. Cat faces were turning into human heads. The slits called pupils were getting rounder. The transformation was almost complete. "Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia! Ireversibus felina tradorra expesialtia!"

With a burst of bright light, the cast started to drop onto the floor. They were back to humans. They were clothed, with much relief for the authoress. "Oh, THANK THE GODS YOU ARE BACK TO NORMAL!" Symphony squees.

The cast started to look around, getting happier by the minute. They were back, they were really back! Symphony smiled and asked, "Anything else you guys want to do?" The cast facepalmed and replied, "I think we're going to bed. Today was enough already." And they did just that.

* * *

**AN: RANDOM RANDOM RANDOM! LOL I was bored, and this is the ending….. Thing. I ran out of words.**

**Also, since I am super mean to myself, I will start ANOTHER STORY! YAAAY! *shot, bricked, WHATEVER***

**I'll post up Chapter One for that, and go on Hiatus. After my 2-3 hours are done. Good? Good. For anyone that was curious, it's going to be called, The Daily Life of Piri-tan. Focusing all on Maria! Feel special and do the ending.**

**Piri: Please review!**


	6. World War 3

**AN: I'm back! Finally, the move is (almost) done. We just have to finish cleaning. PHEW! It takes a lot of work… **

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short and boring, I was doing it while I was at a Graduation ceremony for the 8****th**** graders at my school. Basically, I was there because of the band… Woot. 2 hours of doing (almost) nothing. AGAIN. Now, on to le comments!**

**British West Florida-IggyXUS****: Me: Aah, hello! And thank you for liking the last chapter!**

**Piri: It's fine if people comment other people, S. Florida.**

**Me: Oh well. Thanks for reading! And I will be writing MUCH more. I promise that.**

**NinjaRoll****: YESH. Just sayin. Iggy needs that spell, but he always seems to skip over it for some reason..**

**Iggy: Why would I need it? My cooking is already fine! **

**Me: '-.- Umm… Sure? Anyways, yes. Those phones seem to MOCK me. *dies slowly* And sorry about that…. I saw you checked it out, but SOMEONE hasn't… *glares at mapleandmintbunnyz***

**RavenpuffsRule: ****Why, thank you! And China-cat is kawaiii. Along with everyone else…**

**The-Always-Angel****: Ahh.. Germouser is a blackish-bluish cat with same blue eyes as Doitsu and a collar that is the German flag. It's the canon design.**

**Mapleandmintbunnyz****: *glares* And speaking of you… REVIEW ALREADY! You told me you would. -.- KILL me?! And you wonder why I always threaten to stab you with forks or your own pencils… O.O Umm… that was a little scary. James Camern is cool, Celine Dion needs to be better, and you're obsessed. Lovely. YOU DIDN'T BRING THE PIE! Your mom forgets waaay too much.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia Axis Powers is an anime that is owned by Hidekaz Himarayu. All rights go to him, this is purely fan-made work. Enjoy this, dear lovlies! This chapter idea is mapleandmintbunnyz, everyone!**_

* * *

It was a few days after the Nekotalia fiasco, and the nations were acting normal, other than the sudden purrs and frequent naps. Well then, they're all acting like Greece. That means a quiet house and a bored authoress.

The peace and quiet wouldn't last long, Symphony knew that. And she was proven right when Prussia, America, Russia, and Spain wanted to do SOMETHING. "Please, Symphony. We're all bored!" America whined. Symphony looked around. Everyone was either watching a documentary about Pictos or reading long, boring books that suspiciously look like encyclopedias.

The authoress sized up the four nations. They were either too idiotic to sit down and read or someone is replaying the documentary over and over. That's it, time to put these four out of their miserable, bored state. "Okay. Wait here."

The four looked on in shock as Symphony disappeared out of thin air. She then appeared five seconds later with four filled water guns. Prussia took them with glee as Symphony told them where to go and what the rules are. "Okay, so you have to play outside. My friends and I decided to make the backyard look like it was a torn-down city, for fun! Oh, and others can join, just don't-" The authoress looked up to see that the four were gone.

"Awesome, I BORED SOMEONE!"

* * *

When they got outside, the four decided to split into teams, like how they did in the Axis and Allies, but with a few changes (?). Spain joined up with Prussia, so that makes 2/3 of the Bad Touch Trio. America and Russia sadly got paired up with each other. The poor Europeans were in the middle of the makings of another Cold War. Oh, why does anger stay as strong as peace? The world may never know.

Soon after, almost everyone has joined up except for England, Philippines, Romano, and Italy, who was almost lured in. England was in the kitchen, reading a "book" ((*cough*encyclopedia*cough*)) when Prussia suddenly came in and soaked England. "YOU BLOODY-" The poor Brit was cut off by Prussia's laughter. "Kesesese, you are now my prisoner!" America then chose that time to come in as Prussia dragged England off.

"YOU MONSTER! Let go of Iggy. NOW." America glared at Prussia with unimaginable hate-fillled eyes. Both Prussia and England were in shock at America's seemingly scary mood, but the captor snapped out of it. "Kesese, so you DO know how to channel hate!" The American kept on glaring. "Yes, you moron. Now hand England over, or you'll regret it."

Prussia laughed. "Really? And how would I 'regret it', as you say?" The next few moments are shocking, brace yourselves. America pressed a button on the kitchen intercom and said on a low, steely voice, "I declare war against Prussia and his team."

* * *

_In the living room were Symphony and her friends. The door opened to reveal a girl with straight black hair that falls to her knees and green eyes. She was wearing a white dress with no back and slits on the sides. Said girl was also weilding a machete. "SUP GUYS! I'm finally here!" _

_Symphony, Ally, and Kori shouted, "FERAY! You're here!" A voice piped up behind Feray. "You guys, I'm here too. Feray, move out of the way!" The girl moved over to show a green-eyed girl with long blue hair in a ponytail. She had on a brown tank top, green scarf, and jeans. _

_Symphony got up to greet the newcomer. "Rika! You're here too!" Rika frowned, "Yeah, I was. It's weird how you didn't see me, as I am taller than Feray." Symphony smiled, Who cares?! Come in, come in! A USUK moment just happened and America declared war!"_

_Feray and Rika froze. The other three girls asked, "Hellooo? What's wrong?" Feray and Rika spoke at the same time, their voices in a low tone. "So, America has started World War Three…"_

* * *

Outside, there weren't any players on the battlefield itself. America and Prussia set up battle stations to discuss their plans. At America's station, they were currently freaking out.

"America! I think Italy and Romano have joined the Axis, aru!" China reported. America, in general mode, replied, "Well, who else is neutral, or not playing?" Russia answered, "Da, I think England is a prisoner that doesn't want to play. Aside from that, Philippines is neutral right now." America's face furrowed into seriousness. "Hmm. Well then! We have to get as many people as possible! My former colony needs to be in the Allies group, now! China, make a contract!" China saluted, "Yes, sir!" and rushed off.

At Prussia's station, they were cheering. "YES! Italy and Mi tomate are in this team!" Spain cheered as he hugged the two. Japan piped up, "Wait, who else is out there?" Prussia rubbed the top of England's head to get him to talk. "AARGH! Stop messing up my hair! And I am a prisoner, but I didn't really want to play, alright?! But since you've captured me, I might reconsider… By the way, Miss Philia is still neutral, isn't she?" The Axis group froze.

"WAAAH! Sorella's still in neutral?!" Italy frantically waved his arms around, which hit his brother on the face. "Romano swatted Italy's hand away and replied, "I KNOW THAT, you idiota! But how do we get her in? She's hated the Axis ever since World War 2!" The tent froze again and they looked at Japan, who felt like he was getting pierced with hate arrows. The poor thing. Prussia waved his arms and screamed, "QUIET, QUIET! We'll think up of plans later, just go out now!"

Near the Allies tent, China and Philippines were having a chat. "So, America wants me on his team, huh?" Philippines looked at the contract. China nodded, "Yes, aru. He needs more help. As you can see, he started this, aru." He motioned to the ongoing battle with water guns and paint balloons. Philippines nodded, "Sure, let me think about it." and started to walk toward the house.

While walking to the door, she was stopped by Spain. "Hija, be careful out there!" "Yes, pa-" Philippines was cut off by a paint balloon being thrown at her back and a certain American laughing. Philippines turned around to face her new victim. "And you wanted me to be on your team? Ha! Not now!" America looked on in shock as a paint-drenched Philippines ripped up the contract in her hands as Spain looked on with a smile.

"Now, as of today, I declare war against America and his team, and I will no longer be neutral. I will join over to the Axis!" The Axis combatants cheered, and they all raced on to their station, including the newbie. As the Allies went back to their station, Canada went to a frozen America and said, "And you fail once again. Sorry bro, but why am I not surprised?" With a last bye, Canada left America to follow the rest of his teammates.

* * *

Inside the Axis tent, Prussia faced Philippines. "So, you have decided to join the awesome team!" Philippines nodded, "Yes, I have been hit by the other side's general, as you see." Prussia nodded as he examined the paint-soaked clothes. He then snapped his fingers and said, "Hungary, Japan! She needs new clothes!" The two that were called rushed up and grabbed Philippines by the arms. They dragged her off, leaving Prussia to his battle plans.

At America's tent, everyone was mad, and I mean MAD at their general. " Idiot, aru! Now we lost an ally, aru!" China slammed his hands on the table. France flippped his hair, "Amerique, you sure are bad with young people." America yelled back, "Please, I'm ONE YEAR OLDER than her!" Russia sat down in his chair, obviously enjoying the fight between the three nations. "Daaa, this is fun to see them fight…"

* * *

_Inside the living room, the authoress and her friends were peering over Symphony's laptop while said girl was doing WHATEVER that's called. "YAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY COUNTRY IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Symphony ran around the kitchen, eating, no sorry. INHALING ice cream mochis from her freezer. The others looked on with obvious fright and a bit of amusement in their eyes. Rika leaned over to Kori and asked, "She's on a sugar high. That's a REALLY bad thing." Kori looked at Rika with surprise and replied, "Who CARES about her on a sugar high? I WANT ME SOME MOCHIS!" _

* * *

Outside, the battle has restarted. America shot at random for some reason, which got him glares from both teams. Prussia, on the other hand, played smart and made sure to shoot at the Allies, occasionally "slipping" and shooting Germany and Austria, his teammates. "YOU DUMKOPH! SHOOT AT OTHER PEOPLE, NOT ME!" Germany yelled to his brother. Prussia yelled back, "Kesese, West. I'm doing better than America!" America yelled at Prussia. "I HEARD THAT!"

Inside Prussia's tent, Japan and Philippines sat inside, bored out of their minds. "This is the best way we can help right? It's like being neutral, right?" Philippines asked Japan. The Japanese man tilted his head, "Hm. In a way, yes. Anyways, it's weird how this war got started. America declared war when Prussia captured England." Sinister smirks started to creep up the Asians' faces. " Oh yes. America got unusually mad for England… Hehehe.." Philippines smiled at England's turned back. "Should we interview first or doujin?" Japan asked. "Who cares, we got our USUK!" The Filipina exclaimed.

The battle has gotten ten times worse outside. Somehow, America and Prussia now had a dagger each and are in the middle, having a stab-and-dodge kind of fight. The rest just warily shot water and threw balloons, keeping an eye on their generals who were starting to bleed.

* * *

"_WHAT. THE HELL. IS HAPPENING?!" Symphony screamed at The Laptop. Ally puts her hands on the authoress' shoulders and said oh-so-nonchalantly, "Oh. Prussia and America have a dagger each and are stabbing each other, both have a few REAL wounds right now. _

"_This has gone too far! I can't send them home bruised and hurt!" Symphony rubbed her forehead. Feray asked, "Hey, two things. One, we should stop them. Two, you're keeping them for three months. They won't be bruised and scarred for THAT long." "AHA! THAT'S IT! Let's stop them now!" Symphony cheered as she walked outside. _

_Her friends face palmed at Symphony's idiot-ness. "Oh, yes. NOW she gets that idea."_

* * *

America dodged Prussia's dagger as the authoress walked outside. "LISTEN UP! THIS BATTLE IS NOW DONE! Please go inside to clean up!" DSymphony shouted as she got to Prussia and America. America frowned, "But what about the whole point of this war?" Symphony smiled, "Wait a second." and disappeared again.

She came back, holding England. Symphony then threw the poor Brit at America and said, "There! Now we can stop!" The nations cheered as they entered the house with awaiting sodas and chips Symphony's friends placed out. The authoress left a near-blue England getting the life squeezed out of him by America's hugs.

* * *

**AN: OH. MY. GOD. I AM FINALLY DONE! America is a bit OOC in this. And Piri-tan turns awesome! Yes you read this right. **

**Reason for WWIII: Prussia took England prisoner. So, it's USUK-themed. YAAAAY!**

**My friend in real life makes an appearance as Feray! She is storm buddy On TinierMe! And mapleandmintbunnyz comes in as Rika! Yay!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	7. Mini Olympics Arc: Start or Ice-Skating

(**(AN: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS! I really am done with this unannounced, surprised hiatus, trust me! Even I didn't know I would be going into it...**

**Okay, during these long, bitter weeks, I got at LEAST FOURTEEN new story ideas. Yep. It is now fourteen. I think they were all multi-shots. *facepalm* AAARG! But I started on them all. I am either on Chapter one or two on all of them. The Gakuen Hetalia one also took two of those weeks. I have been very busy, and I am sorry.**

**IMPORTANT: Three more OC people. Two this chapter, then Dragonnna's on chapter 12. Then, we are done with them! WOO-HOO! *tired of describing people***

**This is my gift and apology: An EXTREMELY long chapter. And it's the start of an arc! I'm SOOOO SORRY, FORGIVE MEEE! Now. Reviews ahoy!**

**NinjaRolll: Ah, yes. What a shame. And I thought people might like that... The image scares me. A lot. *shudders* Of COURSE, duh! It's only logic! XD Si~ They are VERY LONG. I am pleased to have made you laugh!**

**mapleandmintbunnyz: Ah, yay! Don't kill me. *Sweden and Russia glaaare* FOOL! LIES! You DID NOT send me the lyrics to Canadian, Please! TREASON! The rest... You already know what I say to those.**

**The-Always-Angel: Everyone likes the USUK! Oh. Romano was strangling Italy because he slept at Doitsu's bed. Then their curls got tangled. And no, they don't need help, they have Hungary, the queen of yaoi!  
Σ（・□・；）**

**DragonnaTheDogDemon: Dragon-chann! Long time, my Internet buddy! I'm glad you jumped in! Thank you, the bowling balls and others were very nice touches~ That's cool, and you'll be in after this arc, da?**

**Guest: Uhhh... You never saw anything!**

**Poison Flower: Hello, Feray! ((THIS IS FERAY XD)) Oh yeah. Shea Empire Bitches TuT is now your name, ja? Oh, yesss... Welcome, she'll continue to be kick-ass and scare people shitless like you wanted her to be! ^_^**

**Yuki Hana-Sama: Hello! ((THIS IS KORI)) I'm glad you like this! By now, all these questions must've been answered already, da? Da.**

**Italics is "Breaking the Fourth Wall".**

**Regular is... Regular. XD**

_**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia Axis Powers is an anime that is owned by Hidekaz Himarayu. All rights go to him, this is purely fan-made work. Enjoy this, dear lovlies!))**_

* * *

"Yet another day..." Japan muttered to himself. The nation was having fun, don't get me wrong. He was just dreading the surprise Symphony had planned for today. Apparently, France found out, and the nation of "l'amour" was excited as hell. Everyone knew that anything the Frenchman was excited about is bad, Bad, BAD. Nevertheless, Japan half-blindly shuffled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to wake himself up.

After breakfast, the giddy authoress exclaimed, "For today's activity, we will be doing... A MINI OLYMPICS~!" As the news sank in, the front door slammed open. A pair of gray and blue-eyed teenage girls were standing and waving,"HELLO!" ((MORE?! w.t.f?!))

The gray-eyed girl has straight white hair and wore a blue Aero t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers. The blue-eyed teen had silver wavy hair with one black stripe. She had on a white long sleeve, bootcut jeans, leather boots, scarf, and a bear claw necklace. Feray shot up and ran to the door, greeting, "Reese, Adallia!" She gave the poor girls bone-crushing hugs, then led them to the table.

Reese hugged Symphony, and then brushed the white hair off her face. "Hi guys! We would've been here sooner, but we were checking the construction outside!" Adallia nodded, flattening her wavy hair. "Yeah, it's almost done, just needs five minutes. Shall we set up the snacks?" Symphony nodded vigorously, saying to the cast, "You guys! Go upstairs to change, Kori and Feray will meet you outside! Oh, one more thing. This will take up five days!" Being dismissed, the nations walked up the stairs, talking about the others they would cream in certain sports.

* * *

_Symphony wiped her forehead as she trudged on with Kori, Rika, Ally, Reese, Adallia, and Feray. They were on a quest. A quest like no other. They were to break the FOURTH WALL! Three walls are cleared, one to go…_

_At last, the authoress and her six comrades arrived at their destination. The traveling girls studied their (NONLIVING) opponent with suspicious eyes. The wall was well-cleaned, glittering as if daring the questers to do ANYTHING to it. As for the glittering, it wasn't as bad as a 'certain' gag-reflex-works-surprisingly-well-next-to-him vampire, god FORBID._

_Symphony stalked up to the wall, confidence showing with every step she took. The teen took out a mini-bomb and stuck it to the wall. She motioned for her friends to take cover. Right as Symphony found a safe hiding place, the part of the wall exploded. The questers cheered for their captain. The battle has begun._

* * *

All the nations stolen, dragged, or made up were standing in front of a huge white arena with the Olympics sign at the top. Hungary tilted her head and asked, "How did Symphony build this without us knowing,?" Ukraine shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Must be her laptop. Oh, another button popped off!"

The door opened to reveal Kori and Feray with microphones. Kori gave a soft smile as she said, "Welcome to the Mini Olympics!" Feray continued, in a much LOUDER tone. "The five activities are on the board to your left. Sign up and go change! The sports are listed in order on how we do them. Check it out, and the dressing rooms are to your right! GO, GO, GO!"

The two left in a flash before anyone could ask a question. The nations shrugged and turned to a newly-painted list on their left. Apparently, no one saw it being painted. Spain read the list out loud. "Ice skating, boxing, basketball, soccer (football), and hockey. Hmm, it's a nice combination."

Russia turned to face Belarus and said, "I might regret this, but do you want to be partners for ice-skating? I need one. It's in the rules." Belarus nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Only for today, I won't ask your hand in marriage. We have a gold medal to win!" The two siblings started to walk towards the dressing rooms, already planning their routine.

America walked over to the boxing signups, only to be shocked by the nation signing up. "Philippines?! Why are you signing up for boxing of all the sports?" To tell the truth, America never really paid attention to Philippines' strengths while she lived with him. But that was understandable. The offended nation retorted, "Why, what's wrong? Do you think I'm not strong enough?!" America muttered, "Oh, it's not that! It's just…" "Just. WHAT?" Philippines asked, a murderous aura starting to grow. The American replied, "I'm signing up, too. Be careful!" He walked away, quite confused. The Asian nation just smiled at the sheet of paper.

"Piri-tan! So you're fighting America for boxing?" Japan asked, with Spain and Romano behind him. Philippines responded, fluttering her eyelashes all innocent-like. "Of course! You guys DO know where the welterweight champion of the world hails from, right?" Realization hit the three faces and Romano finally said, "Good luck, sorella. Beat that hamburger bastard's ass!" "Will do, kuya. Will do…" the girl responded.

"Umm, Philippines? Can you do ice-skating with me? It's for pairs." Japan asked. The lady nation replied, "Of course, kuya. Let's go!" The two Asian nations walked to the dressing room, not paying attention behind them. Oh, they should have. A cursing Spaniard followed while a frustrated souther Italian repeated the phrase, "It's not what you think, stupid bastard!" to him.

"Germany~!" Italy waved at his friend. "What now, Italia?" Germany groaned. "I'm joining football! I also signed you up as well!" "What?!" The German nation screamed, but it was useless. Italy started to drag him to the dressing room talking about pasta and other unintelligible things the whole way.

* * *

_After the first move, all of the questers started to charge at their opponent. Ally took out a sledgehammer and broke a few pieces of the wall off. Kori sliced through the wall like a ninja making sushi._

_Feray pulled out a flamethrower with a glint in her eyes. After letting out her maniacal laughter, she burned a good portion of the wall. Adallia started taking out poke balls and yelling things like, "Charizard, I choose you!" and "Piplup, no eating Pikachu's tail!_

_These are not regular Pokemon, they are CANNIBALISTIC Pokemon from another dimension. Ally and Reese were messing with the dimension changer, and they brought back these strange Pokemons. They like Pokemon AND human flesh, sadly. _

_"You guys…?" Reese nervously called out. "WHAT?! WE'RE BUSY!" everyone else shouted. "The cannibal Pokemons are coming after US!" Symphony yelled out, "RETREAT, RETREAT!" and the girls jumped into a random hedge._

* * *

The cast went inside a stadium. A few nations noticed that the seats were filled with Symphony's OC's, mannequins, blow-up dolls, and leeks. One or two very observant nations chuckled at the leeks' faces, courtesy of Reese. After the nations sat down, the lights dimmed and a spotlight beamed on Adallia and Symphony, wearing ringmaster outfits.

Adalia announced, "Ladies, gentlemen, cousins o onions, and others. Welcome to the Mini Olympics! Myself, along with Symphony and a few others will be your announcers for today. Cast, please go backstage for the first sport! Everyone, please welcome Feray!"  
"Pull… the SWITCH!" Symphony grandly gestured to Adallia. The teen groaned. "Really, Symphony? Igor reference?" The slightly clueless authoress tilted her head and said, ""What's wrong with that? It is my story. And I just wanted to make a reference. Sheesh, just turn the floor to ice already!" Adallia chuckled as she "Pulled, the SWITCH!"

* * *

_Symphony and her six friends huddled in the now not-so-random hedge. They were currently staring at a model of the fourth wall, but in marshmallow form? I'm… I'm not going to ask. At last, Symphony turns into war-general mode and took out a pointer stick. The authoress started to bark out orders. "Feray, Kori! You go to wall sections 1 and 3. Try to resume our initial mission. Reese, Ally! Lead the Pokemons to wall sections 2 and 4! Adallia, Rika! Wait for Reese and Ally. Then, capture the Pokemons in their Poke balls! I will go with Feray and Kori! I have faith in all of you. Now, move out!" The questers nodded and crawled out of the hedge._

* * *

The stage turned into an ice rink with an electric scoreboard hanging 10 feet from the ceiling. Feray sauntered out in the same getup as Adaliia and Symphony's. And then, she spoke into the microphone. "Hello, all! The first event is ice skating! I have to take this time to thank Symphony for giving me the most EMBARASSING sport to announce! Well, I am Feray and my motto is 'Laughter is the best medicine, so I laugh at people's pain!' Now, let's welcome the first pair to skate. Ladies and gentlemen, the only REAL straight pairing in Hetalia, Austria and Hungary!"

The two stepped out. Hungary was waving, smiling, and even blowing kisses, really getting into her part. Austria just sighed and started to wave at the crowd hesitantly. At their arrival onto the rink, Prussia -who was drinking beer right before that- spit the drink at Germany, laughing. "West! Look, sassy gay Austria's wearing a sparkly thing! Kesesesese!" Germany just rolled his eyes and said, "That is a tuxedo, Prussia."

* * *

_Symphony turned her head. The mission was a success! The Pokemon were finally in the bag, and a good portion of the wall was crumbled at their feet thanks to the… 'incident.' Everything was going according to plan… Well, ALMOST everything..?_

_In the distance, a roaring sound was caught by the authoress' ear. She turned to see..._

_A machine. With a wrecking ball. As if that wasn't enough, FERAY, of all people, was sitting inside the vehicle, cackling to herself. The teen pulled a lever and a huge part of the fourth wall fell down. Feray smiled and said in a serious-like voice, "Tear down this wall."_

_"THE FU- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" Symphony yelled. Feray chuckled, "At the construction site. Stupid idiots that don't take the key out of the engine~" The authoress asked warily, "Construction SITE?!" "Yeah, they're already over at walls 1 to 3." Feray smirked, really loving this. Symphony face palmed, but decided not to ask._

* * *

"**DIP HER, **you unawesome excuse of a German! Dip her! No, don't FALL, idiot!" Prussia yelled at a fuming Austria and Hungary. The WHOLE performance, Prussia has resorted himself to yelling 'helpful tips' about ice skating. At first, everyone yelled things at him along the lines of, "SHUT UP, PRUSSIA!", "PRUSSIA, GIVE THEM A BREAK!", or -and this is by Feray, mind you- "PRUSSIA, SHUT THE **_FUCK_** UP OR I SHOVE THIS MICROPHONE UP YOUR ASS!"

The last one only helped a little. Prussia dug deeper into his seat, but yelled less. But he still yelled. That one… He is a helpless case.

Finally, the piece finished. The duet spun three times and stopped, letting go of each other and throwing their hands up in the air. After their finale, the crowd stood up and applauded. Austria and Hungary did curtsies, and then left the rink. On the way to the dressing rooms, Hungary and Austria plotted a 'certain' Prussian's death. But all in all, it was a good performance.

Feray stepped back up to the rink again and started to announce the next pair. "Oh, that was great! Now, the next pair… Japan and Philippines. Give them a hand, everyone!" As the applause went on, the two stepped out onto the rink. They looked at each other, smiles on their faces. The music played its first notes, and they nodded at each other. Then the two started to skate.

On the sidelines, Symphony sat between Rika and Kori, with Feray in front of her. "Hm. The Nutcracker. Nice choice." Kori nodded, then asked, "Hey, what was the song that played when Austria and Hungary were skating?" "Oh. I'm guessing Chopin, because it's Austria!" Feray chuckled. Rika rolled her eyes, then said, "It's actually Beethoven."

"Makes sense, Beethoven IS Austrian."

"No, he is not!"

"Get over it, Germany."

* * *

_Because most of the wall was already down, except for the two foot piece, the questers stopped. Symphony handed out carbonated water while congratulating everyone. "You guys, that was AWESOME!" At that moment, everyone swore on it, that they heard a German scream, but they didn't know what he/she said. As they rested and talked amongst themselves, they started to sleep, one by one. Little did they know, the wall was starting to rebuild itself. It's because of that two foot piece. If even ONE PART of the wall is still standing, whether part, piece, or even just a BRICK, the wall will piece itself back up._

_...  
_

_…_

_Well, they're screwed~!_

* * *

The song ended. Japan had his right arm around Philippines' waist while his left hand was outstretched. Philippines had both her hands in the air. Both were smiling as the audience clapped happily for them. They finally let the stage and went to the dressing rooms. On the way there, Philippines fist-pumped the air. "Oh yes! We did it!" Japan smiled, "Hai, we did!" The two exchanged high fives as they talked about the routine.

Outside, Feray took the stage one last time. "People, we have one more pair! To be honest, they kind of creep me out. But please don't tell them I said that! Here is… Russia and Belarus!" The teen ran from the rink and plopped into her seat. Russia and Belarus came out, and everyone couldn't help but stare. Other than just skating, they had ribbons.

The music started. Russia and Belarus pretty much PROVED themselves to be shockingly flexible and graceful. The ribbons did their work too. The duo were waving and spinning them. The crowd "Oooohed" and "Aaahhed" quite a bit. As the music ended, Russia and Belarus twirled their ribbons high into the air and let them fall themselves, making it look fantastic.

Everyone was shocked, save for Ukraine, who always knew the two's talent. As the shock died, the applause thundered throughout the whole arena. Russia and Belarus smiled at the crowd and waved. After a few minutes, they finally got off the rink and went to the dressing rooms. Belarus looked at her brother and said, "Just like rehearsals. That wasn't even our best." "Da, it's funny how they're so amazed." Russia smiled.

Back at the rink, Feray tried to calm the audience. "Okay! That kicked off our first day of the Mini Olympics! Tomorrow is boxing! Boxers, make sure to rest up for tomorrow. Everyone, have a good night!"

* * *

_The questers slowly woke up. Symphony stood up, her back facing the 'destroyed' wall. "Okay! That was unexpected of us to sleep, but who cares?" As she rambled on, everyone else's eyes widened at the sight behind the authoress._

_"Uhh.. Symphony?" Kori tried to break off the rambling teen. It didn't work. "Symphony...?" Feray tried to hit her on the head, but she dodged. Finally, Rika gave up. She stalked up to the authoress and turned her around forcefully. "HEY! Notice us much?! Notice the wall?! It's back." Finally, she stopped talking._

_The wall WAS back. Everyone tried to wonder if the construction workers rebuilt it while they were asleep. Reese said they wouldn't at least woken up to the sounds. But, they sent Adallia to search. She found them at wall 2._

_Ally gulped. "Does that mean we have to kill this wall again..?" Symphony just scratched the bak of her head and said in a quiet voice, "Looks like it..."_

* * *

**AN: And THAT, is the start of the Olympic arc~! I saw. This is longer than last chapter. =_= AARGH! But what EVER. It would be so annoying to type if I put them all on the first chapter. It would be annoying to read, too.**

**Okay. So, arc and "Breaking the Fourth Wall" will be continued next week! Maybe "BFW" will finish next week. I can't tell. If you have an idea for that, please tell me in PM~**

**Also.. Here are the guidelines for the song-fic things.  
**

**THE GUIDELINES:**

**-MUST have a character or pairing for a song. Groups and other things will be accepted.**

**-MUST have a song. This will be a SONGFIC, people.**

**(Types of Songfics:)**

**(Musical: The nations sing the songs and do things, like act and dance. A perfect example would be the "Gay or European" song)**

**(Regular: No nations singing the song. It looks like a regular one-shot.)**

** (PLEASE SPECIFY WHICH KIND YOU WANT. Dragonna, you too!) **

**-You MUST have a plot in mind for this. If not, I will make it "Musical" style.**

**-You MUST send it through by PM! I WILL NOT do it if it is by review**.

**Also, 50th reviewer gets free one-shot! Also, if anyone can guess who Feray was quoting while she was in the wrecking ball machine will also get free one-shot!  
**

**See you next week!**

**Fi-chann/Ree**


End file.
